Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flash drive with attached cover, and more particularly to a flash drive with a cover quickly covering or removing from a USB plug head.
Description of the Related Art
Flash drives are a memory for quick storing and transmitting data. The universal serial bus (USB) is often adapted to be the interface of the flash drives.
Flash drives are broadly used in many technical fields for storing and transmitting data. As the mobile phones, cameras and tablets develop, flash drives become diversified. Flash drives are required to connect USB connectors and connect to micro USB connectors. Such storage devices using USB interface are small and portable, they also develop various connection type for various electronic devices.
Flash drives includes memory units, circuit boards and housing. The circuit board is connected to a USB plug protruding from the housing. The flash drive is connected to an electronic device through the USB plug inserted into a USB socket of the electronic device. A cover is often needed for protecting the USB plug. When a flash drive is not used, the cover can shelter the USB plug. The cover must be put to the USB plug or removed from the USB plug, which is inconvenient for users, and is easy to be lost when it is removed from the USB plug and put in somewhere.